Heero the Musician?
by Rei Tenjou
Summary: On a lazy afternoon, The G-Boys see an interview with Treize on the TV and discover Heero's latent talents.


Okay, this idea has been bouncing around my head for a bit. The song is 'No Treaties', from the TMNT Coming out of our Shells tour.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, or Nintendo. I do own the character of Centa Conquist.

Warnings: PG13 for sexual innuendos, and hints of cursing. OOC Heero, all others should be IC.

= change of scene

^V^V^V^V^ = change of time period and scene.

No Treaties

The gundam boys were relaxing after a hard and difficult mission at the latest safe house. Wufei was sitting on one end of the couch reading a book, Duo was at the other end playing his gameboy zeta, [1] with Quatre and Trowa in the middle watching the news. Heero was off to the side in the armchair, alone in his own little world, typing away on his beloved laptop. "And that's all we have on the fate of Bobby Ridgeway's balls, more to come after we hear how his testicle retrieval operation goes. [2] And in other news, right here in the studio we have none other than Treize Kushrenada, leader of The Oz Special forces, to tell us a little about a meeting he will be having next week about ending the war." Quatre and Trowa sat up straighter and turned the volume up. Wufei dropped his book and just stared at the tv. "Guys, can you please keep it down, I'm at a very difficult area and you're messing me up." Trowa reached over to grab Duo's chin, and turn it towards the television. Duo stared at it, speechless for once in his life, game forgotten. Meanwhile, Heero was still of in his own little world, still going at his laptop. Nobody spoke until the interview was finished.

Lady: So Mr. Kushrenada, I hear that you have a supposed plan to end this terrible war?

Treize: ::smiling at her:: "Please, call me Trieze.

Lady: Okay Mr. …Trieze" ::said smiling flirtatiously at him:: "So what is this plan?

Treize: Well, the plan, my dear Centa, is in _treaties_." ::looks at her instead of the camera:: See, we will offer terms of a mutual surrender, nice and slow, very gentle. Each party will get what they want.

Centa: ::chewing on her pen:: But what if they don't succumb to _Oz_?

Trieze: Well, that will be the Gundam pilots. We have a separate plan for them.

Centa: And what will that be. If you can tell us?

Treize: ::leans in closer:: We go in hard and fast, taking what we want.

Centa: That sounds, ::realizing they're live on tv:: Like a wonderful plan, I hope it works.

Trieze: Oh, it will. It most certainly will.

Centa: Well, that's our interview with Trieze Kushrenada. ::He passes her a paper, and she takes it, glancing at it before smiling at him again:: I'm Centa Conquist, and this has been the Six o'clock news. [3]

The boys sat silent a moment longer. It was Wufei that spoke first. "Injustice! He thinks he can just walk in and turn out our lights? Unbelievable!" "He actually thinks he can break us when we won't ever bend? That cannot possibly be his plan." "I agree little one, we are fighting to defend the colonies after they started fighting. He can't stop us." Duo stooped listening at that point, looking at Heero. During the interview, his typing had slowed, almost stopping, but not quite. Now, as the other boys argued, he was typing faster than ever. "What do you think Hee-chan?" 

He briefly looked up to see everyone looking at him. "I think that you all are blowing this out of proportion. If you had listened to that disgusting display at all, you'd realize that he wasn't telling her the real plan at all." Quatre turned the T.V. off. "Well, then, there won't be any treaties?" Heero shook his head. "Even if he did, the colonies would never accept." Wufei snorted. "Then what _was_ that simpering display with that sl-" Quatre glared at him. "WUFEI!" "-ow-witted onna? " "Thank you" Heero smiled. It was just a little smile, a quirk of his lips, but a smile anyway. "Simple, he wants to f-" "HEERO!" "-ondle her, get her into his bed."

Quatre sighed. "Why am I the only one who wants to keep a pg rating?" "I don't know, now excuse me." Heero put a set of headphones with connecting mike on, and continued typing. Wufei, who was pacing in anger at this new development, didn't see him do this. "Why would he do it on the news? Une would be sure to see it." He turned and saw that Heero was ignoring him. Well, at least that's how it seemed to Wufei, I'm not saying he was. Wufei got really pi- "REI!" –assava, meaning he went all stiff and stuff, really ticked too. "Thank you." [4]

"When I talk to you, _listen to me_!" He yanked the headphones out of the laptop. Surprisingly, music came out. They had been thinking he was talking to Dr. J about the news bulletin. 

Heero's fingers moved rapidly over the keys, franticly trying to turn it off. Duo reached over to stop him. "That's nice, who's it by?" Heero answered in a tiny voice. "me" "You did that? Wow. What else do you have over here?" He gestured to Heero, who budged over to make room for Duo over in front of the computer. "Wow. Guys you've gotta check this. He's got a whole library of music here done by him. How did you do all of this?" He cleared his throat. "Well, I developed a program so I could make songs on it." "What does that mean?" "What it means Maxwell, is that he can set his computer keyboard up to be a musical type keyboard. Or any other instrument, am I correct Yuy?" [5] He nodded. "Hey what's this?" 

While he was looking at the songs, he found the corner of a document that had not been closed yet, hiding behind the player. "Duo NO!" But it was too late, he had already opened it up. Duo's eyes widened. He turned the computer around to the others. "Guys, you have got to see this." Wufei waved it away as nothing, while Quatre and Trowa drew closer. They read it in silence while their eyes got wider by the minute. "No, Chang, you have to see." He came over, mumbling something about the injustice of it all. His words died away when he started to read. When he was finished, Duo turned it back to himself. "Hey, there's more. Here's one he must have done after your zero episode Q-chan, and one about Wufei." His head snapped around faster than the time Trieze had –"ONNA!" Well, it whipped around pretty darn fast. 

"One about me?" Duo laughed. "Yeah, it's called 'Just another stick up the ass'." "MAXWELL!!!" Until dinnertime, Heero sat on the armchair, mortified; while Trowa and Quatre sat huddled together on the couch, whispering about something or other. As for Duo and Wufei, well, they played ring around the rosy all over the house.

When dinner had been served, it was unusually quiet, only the sound of forks scraping against plates could be heard. And that's pretty darn silent for a safe house all five of them were in. Strike that, it was way silent for anywhere Duo was within 50 yards. It was Winner that finally broke the silence. "Heero, um, what were you going to do with the things you have on your laptop?" Heero blushed. "Well, I, um, that is I was just going to keep them there." Quatre and Trowa both looked outraged. "You can't! That's a waste of your talents. You must publish them." "How? I'm a Gundam Pilot, I can't be in the spotlight at all." "The war isn't going to be forever." "I'm a warrior, not a star." Trowa smirked. "We've already thought all your objections through. I've," Quatre poked him in the side. "Okay, We've come up with a solution to how you can be heard." Heero narrowed his eyes. "How?" "Listen closely. If we,…." The rest of the night was spent hatching a new plan.

^V^V^V^V^

Trieze was nervous. It was the night of the war meeting and he was actually sweating. Not because he was scared to face hundreds of strange people, but for other reasons. It had been a whole week since the interview on the news, and there had been no hit and run attacks from the colonies since the day before that. He had advised his bodyguards to be extra cautious, but these people were tricky. Finally it was time to step onto the stage and face the world. Camera crews from channel Six had the exclusive right to record his speech live, and broadcast it. Centa was there with them, and after the speech was finished, they were going back to his place again.

"Are you ready for this Hee-chan?" He looked up from the ground to see Duo standing close. "No, I'm sorta scared of the cameras. What is they tape what we do?" Quatre heard this and answered. "That's why we dyed our hair, so they can't identify us." It was true, Trowa's hair was now a brilliant neon green, his unibang gone, now up in a sort of Mohawk with the rest of his hair. Quatre was the other 'punk', his in spikes and neon blue. 

Wufei had agreed to the plan, so his was a golden brown and styled like Trieze's. Duo had kept his color, but his hair was in a Princess Leiaish 'do. Heero was wearing a platinum blond long-haired wig. "Yeah, but they can still catch our_ faces_." Quatre paled. "I hadn't thought of that." "Well, lucky for you guys you have Shinigami on your side." Duo pulled a bag out of nowhere. "It took me a while to find a place that would do what I wanted." He dug around in it, passing costumes and masks around. "We're a band, so we have to have a style, sorta, and according to the hair we have, I got masks that match." Heero looked at him. "But you didn't give me a mask." Duo winked at him. "I've got something better for you Hee-chan." He pulled his hand from the bag a final time and Heero chuckled. "That'll do nicely"

So far the speech was going well, no terrorist gundam attacks. He let out the breath he had been holding. "And now, ladies and Gentlemen, I have some slides prepared on ideas I have for Terraforming Mars. I plan to make it into a planet colony, shared by both Oz and the colonies form of government." He gestured to the three giant screens set up behind him. "I think you will all agree that it's very nice."

"Showtime" Duo whispered.

Une signaled to the man on the projector booth in the back.

Heero gestured to Hilde to start. "This is gonna be great" she whispered before pressing the play button.

Treize waited for the projector to flash the first image before continuing. Oddly, When he started talking, he couldn't hear himself on the speakers throughout the hall. What he did hear was music. Dread freezing his spine, he slowly turned to face the screens. "G-" HEY! "-oshdarn Gundam pilots." He breathed. Fading from the center screen were these words:

WE WON'T STOP FIGHTING UNTIL WE WIN

LOVE, THE COLONISTS

Replacing the words were three different images of a band. In the center was the whole band, shot from the front. On the left was a shot from the side, and the right was a close up of the drummer and keyboardist. On the center drum was the name of the band jamming out. 

THE GUNDAMS

All of them were wearing variations on the basic Oz uniform. Three were in front of the two on the drums and keyboard. Those two were wearing punked-out versions of the outfits of the left front two. The one all the way to the right was female, and wearing Col. Une's outfit, also looking like her. The bass guitarist, on the left, was the spitting image of himself, the might Treize Kushrenada. Front and center was Zechs Merquise. Or another lookalike, playing the other guitar. He couldn't remember the exact names of all the instruments, He was too busy running a war here da- "TREIZE!!!" –rn it! The blonde one started to sing.

He walks in the door and out go the lights 

_He says it's all over and he reads us our rights_

_He hears the sound rockin' he can feel the heat._

_He sees bodies moving, but he can't stop the beat no_

_No Treaties after the War_

_He thinks he can stop it, bring it all to an end_

_But it's him that we'll break, cause we'll never bend_

_The music is movin' so get up and dance yeah yeah_

_We're five rockin' pilots and we're taking a stance_

Heero's voice died away to let the others sing the rest, joining in to emphasize their points.__

_Together we're ready to fight and defend (yeah yeah)_

_We'll do what we have to, and we'll find a way (we'll find a way)_

_To bring back the music, and do it todayayayay… ._

_No treaties after the war_

_Nothing can stop it tell me tell tell_

_No treaties after the war_

_The whole world is rockin' to a powerful sound_

_No treaties _

No treaties 

_No treaties after the war_

_ohhhh_

_Take that Trieze!_

_You got to _

_You got to_

_You got to move_

_No Treaties after the war_

_No Treaties after the war_

_No Treaties_

_No Treaties_

_After the war_

He hed never been more embarrassed in his entire life. Here he was, trying to bring peace to people, and they retaliate with something so juvenile. He could have smoothed it over, that they had no care for the innocent lives they killed in battle, but the audience was SINGING! Treize stormed off the stage, Une stepping into place beside him. "I've already got our agents searching the building sir." He shook his head. "Tell them to stop" "But sir," He whirled around on her. "Don't you understand? They were never here on the first place. Get the best hacker on premises to go up to the projector room." He sighed. "They had a feed from the booth and sent it from their hiding spot to here. They could be miles away." "Yes sir!"

Duo slapped Heero on the back as they cleaned up. "That was the best idea ever!" He crowed. Quatre joined in. "I agree, how did you ever find this room under the stage Heero?" He smiled. "This used to be a Theater. I was guessing that they wouldn't remember the trap door going into the hidden room they built twenty-two years ago for the Wizard of Oz." [6] "How appropriate then, to use it to wiz on Oz's plans for world supremacy Yuy." Duo gaped at him. "Did Wu-man just crack a joke? Way to go!" Trowa looked up from where he was packing the drums. "Duo, there are still people up there, we should stay quiet until Catherine tells us everybody is gone." Duo flushed, but shut his mouth. He moved a little closer to whisper to Heero.

"Hey, Hee-chan?" "What is it?" "How, um…." He looked a little embarrassed about something. "How did it feel, knowing all those people were singing your song after we finished?" Heero thought for a moment before answering. "It felt really good. For once you had a good idea, getting my music out there." "Yeah it was- Hey!" He punched Heero, mock-glaring at him. "What would you say about doing it more? 'Cause I think it would be neat if we all worked together like this. Wu-man's chilling out more, and I wrote a song too." "I don't know, it all depends on the variables. Now let's be quiet till she calls."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.@.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

End Notes

[1] In After Colony 194, The Centuries old Nintendo company was about to go out of business. Determined to get more in, they manufactured the zeta version of gameboy, named so because they thought it was their last game console. Fortunately, people bought it, and Nintendo is still as strong as it was in 2003 A.D.

[2] From Ten Things I Hate About You. Kat kicked him there and ….you get the rest.

[3] The interviewer's name is a joke. It can either be taken as Cent(a) meaning penny whore, or Centa as in Century, Treize's 100th conquest (conquist).

[4] Piassava- A coarse, woody fiber obtained from either of two palms, used in making brooms and mats. Meaning he's stiff. Took me a while to get that one. Also, a pun used later on, when Duo says the name of the song about Wufei.

[5] I made that program up, there was a musicstar keyboard years ago that you plugged into your computer and learned how to play it. But nothing like what Heero did on his.

[6] Little pun.

I hoped you liked this one. Now I have a request. Really, something for you NICE readers who choose to review, and you should, for you will dictate what comes next. You have a choice.

1) Either Treize retaliates against the pilots and they outplay him, 

or

2) Heero likes the response he gets from his song, and decides to become a singer/songwriter inbetween missions.

That's your choice, be warned that I have both of them written already. You get to choose which one I post and you read. So review please?


End file.
